


Artifact SMP

by XxWolfRocksxX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft SMP
Genre: AU, Bisexuality, Character Death Mentioned, Enderdragon - Freeform, F/M, Gay moments between him and Sky are gonna happen, I havent slept in hours, Insanity, M/M, Minecraft, Mysterious Tyler, Pansexual Character, SMP, Skytato - Freeform, Sub's still the GameMaster, Tyler gets high at some point actually, its late, mild PTSD, this is gonna be a wild ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWolfRocksxX/pseuds/XxWolfRocksxX
Summary: When they got thrown into this world, they were supposed to be pitting against each other, making it hard for each other, teaming up, creating and breaking alliances. Their only enemies were supposed to be themselves and the mobs that inhabited this unexplored world.But nothing every stays that easy.What was meant to be a fun game has now turned into a death match. Respawning is rare now, and even if you're lucky enough to fall into the low percentage it's a painful process, enough to make even the strongest among them go mad. There's no escape, because the madman who's twisted them all into their little web of mind-breaking torture might just be one of their own. But when they find their one way out, they all must band together and try to heal the cracks inside of themselves with the others' shattered pieces. But will everyone stay loyal? Sane? Alive?One thing's for sure. When Sub promised Tyler a nice vacation and new friends, this was not what he expected.





	Artifact SMP

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Tyler's gonna be COMPLETELY different from his actual persona on Youtube. You'll still see some of his usual moments, but for the most part his character has more of a dry, sarcastic humor than the loud, giddy cutie we all know. Don't worry though, I'm sure you guys are still gonna love him! And YES, Skytato is going to happen in this, but in no way is it the main plotline for this. I'm just gonna throw in some cute scenes, have them develop so it makes sense, and go from there.
> 
> I've only see about three episodes of the SMP series, and I'm not worried about having to catch up because there's not gonna be anymore episodes. And besides, this is going wAY off the plot. I'm probably gonna make references to it though, because that's a lot of fun.
> 
> This chapter is going to be horribly short. This is just an introduction, so that you guys can get a feel for the plot and where it's headed, and if you have any questions I can answer without giving up the plot, then you'll be able to do that. I'm kinda excited for this, but then again I haven't had a full night's sleep in weeks, so I might just be delirious.
> 
> Ah well. Enjoy my pups!

Tyler's day always started the same.

He woke up at six am every day, to his alarm clock blaring whatever song the radio channel he had turned to was playing. Today, he woke up to a song called White Rabbit. The tune was nice, so he let it play as he got out of bed and dressed for the day.

_Your magic, white rabbit, has left it's writing on the wall. We follow, like Alice, and just keep diving down the hole!_

He pulled on his jeans, yawning widely, before he reached to the side and grabbed the white tee on the floor beside his bed. He sniffed it, hesitated, then shrugged before he pulled it on. He stood and walked over to his dresser, grabbing the dark red and gray checkered flannel he had flung there before he went to bed last night.

_You can't fix your broken promise. Our ties have come undone. I will not be used to be battered and abused. It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses! Your lies fool no one..._

Tyler sighed as he grabbed his glasses off of his bedside table, opening them and pushing them onto his face. His eyesight became ten times better as he pushed on his face, adjusting them to his liking before he walked over to his window. He pulled back the thick curtains enough to be able to peer out. It was a beautiful sunny day in the forest he lived inside, isolated from the world and the people that inhabited it. He enjoyed the location best of all, even though this three room cabin was very cozy and fit him just fine. He was by himself, surrounded by the nice, peaceful nature. He sighed, letting his curtains fall close before he walked over to his alarm.

_Your magic, white rabbit._ _Your white room, straight jacket-_

He turned off his alarm, and ignored the way his room was now unsettling quiet. He pulled on his socks and red sneakers, then walked out of his bedroom and into the room that was both his kitchen and living space. He had been heading to his wood burning stove to make himself some eggs, as he always did, when there was a knock on his door. He froze, his head lifting up, as he stared forward with dilated pupils. He slowly looked towards the door, before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Swiss army knife. He flicked the sharp blade out, slowly walking towards the door. He stepped lightly now, and the floorboards didn't even creak underneath his worn down sneakers. As he approached the door, he heard another knock. He narrowed his eyes, before he suddenly kicked the door open. It flung outside, smacking right against the person standing on his doorstep. As they stumbled back, unable to catch their bearings, Tyler dove out and watched them fall onto the grass with a piercing glare. Then he was on them with a shout, his knife pressing against their neck.

"Who the hell are-!" He began to shout, then stopped in shock as he saw the familiar wide blue eyes staring up at him. The face below him was pale, from both fright and genetics. He had sea green eyes and a tousle of dark brown hair and a dark green scarf hid his lower face, from his nose and down. Tyler stared, before he withdrew the pocketknife quickly. He was thankful to see he had not drawn any blood. "...  _Sub?!_ "

~~~~~~

Tyler sighed as he set down a plate of eggs in front of his old friend, sitting down across from him. Sub smiled underneath the scarf he wore. "What are you doing here? I mean, I don't mind visits from you - God forbid you ever bring along someone new though - but I'd like a warning!"

Sub raised an eyebrow, then began to sign to him.

 _You don't exactly have an address I can send mail to, friend._ Tyler huffed, but he wasn't unreasonable. He knew he was right.  _As for what I'm doing here, can't I just visit my dearest friend?_

Tyler stared at him blankly.

Sub grinned wider as he continued to sign.  _Alright, I am here on some business. I put the term business very lightly though. I want to invite you to SMP!_

"Oh, hell no." Tyler growled instantly. Sub raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Sub, I know what they are. The radio station I listen to is going crazy about them. There is no way that you are going to get me into a server with some strangers to defend some land that is never going to matter to me once it is all over." Sub rolled his eyes and rapidly signed back.

_Come on, Tyler! Live a little! This is the perfect vacation for you! It could help you with your stress, blood pressure and your..._

"PTSD, Sub." Tyler said dryly. Sub just sighed softly.

 _Come on... It's different from the others! I'm hosting it!_ Tyler raised an eyebrow, but didn't interrupt.  _The people I'm inviting are really good friends of mine, and they'd love to meet you! We can all bring a plus one, and that includes me! I want to bring you as my plus one?_

"Gee, sounds fancy." Tyler said, sarcastically. "I should wear my best dress, I thinking that one that says _I DON'T GIVE A SHIT_ printed on it." Sub rolled his eyes, though Tyler could see him smiling lightly underneath his scarf.

 _Come on, hear me out!_ He signed.  _This one is different because it's modded! We've got a bunch of modders willing to install it, it's gonna be done by at least noon today! And then we started tomorrow! I can come pick you up, introduce you to everybody! And that's not all that's different either!_ His signing got faster, and Tyler found it hard to keep up.  _We have ARTIFACTS! Every player has to hold onto their artifacts at all time whenever they're awake, and hide them whenever they're asleep! If someone gets a hold of someone else's artifact by the end of the week, then they get to a pick a challenge that person has to do to get their amulet back! I'm thinking yours should be a copy of your glasses!_  

Tyler raised an eyebrow.

_And, and, I was able to pull some strings- we got the respawn ability! It cost a bunch but it makes it even more fun and completely safe! They've got all of the kinks out of it! It's gonna be so much fun Tyler, you have GOT to come! You could make some friends, get out of this house, and maybe open up a little bit more! This is what you need! Pleaseeee, Tyler?_

Tyler stared at his old friend. He glanced away, sipping the water he had gotten for himself when getting Sub's food ready. What made him a little bit peeved off was that Sub was right. This was exactly what he needed. A break from every day life, the perfect chance to experience different things he never thought he'd get the chance to when he was a child. He could, possibly,  _maybe_ walk out with some people he could call friends. And, besides, if he ever wanted to, he was sure that he could leave. Sub wouldn't  _force him_ to stay.

He sighed, and Sub perked up at the sound, his eyes sparking with hope. Tyler downed the last gulp of his water, almost wishing it was something else, before he looked at his old friend.

"Fine." He said, and rolled his eyes when Sub made a strained happy noise, jumping to his feet as he jumped up and down, his eyes closed cutely as he fistpumped the air. 

"But if people blow up my goddamn house, I _will_ sue."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! The song Tyler was listening to is White Rabbit, by Egypt Central.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhIJQOzXfL8  
> I suggest listening to it. It might foreshadow a few things ;)


End file.
